Beloved
by LadyKitsune12
Summary: A morte não amava ninguém. Ela odiava a todos, fossem eles deuses ou mortais... contudo, a morte tinha encontrado alguém especial para ela. Seu mestre, Harry Potter. E quando seu mestre morre, a morte está decidida a não deixá-lo cair em mãos egoístas, mas receber uma nova chance... um chande de ser amado.
1. Prólogo

**oOoOoOoOo**

 **oOo BELOVED oOo**

 **oOoOoOoOo**

 **Autora:** LadyKitsune12

 **Censura:** +18 anos

 **Gênero:** Ação, Aventura, Amizade, Mistério, Romance, Universo Alternativo, Yaoi.

 **Avisos:** Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Homossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, MPreg, Mutilação, Nudez, Sexo e Violência.

 **Sinopse:** A morte não amava ninguém. Ela odiava a todos, fossem eles deuses ou mortais... contudo, a morte tinha encontrado alguém especial para ela. Seu mestre, Harry Potter. E quando seu mestre morre, a morte está decidida a não deixá-lo cair em mãos egoístas, mas receber uma nova chance... um chande de ser amado.

 **Notas:**

~ Harry Potter e Naruto não me pertencem.

~ Essa é uma fanfic Harry MdM reencarnação.

* * *

 **oOoOoOoOo**

 **oOoOo Prólogo oOoOo**

 **oOoOoOoOo**

* * *

Voldemort estava morto. A maioria de seus Comensais da Morte estavam ou mortos ou presos.

E, mesmo assim, Dumbledore tinha insistido que Harry precisava voltar para a casa de seus tios. Que ele seria mais seguro lá, pois ainda havia muitos Comensais da Morte à solta e as proteções de Lily iriam manter Harry a salvo de qualquer bruxo das trevas. Era apenas por algumas semanas, até que ele completasse 17 anos, e se tornasse um adulto aos olhos do Mundo Mágico.

Contudo, Dumbledore tinha se esquecido de algo muito importante. A proteção de Lily só serviria contra pessoas mágicas... deixando Harry indefeso contra a fúria de seu tio.

Harry ainda não sabia o que deixado seu tio tão furioso, mas ele sabia qual era o objetivo dele: matar Harry.

O jovem bruxo não sabia quanto tempo a surra tinha durado, nem quando seu tio tinha parado se chutá-lo, para começar a golpeá-lo com o atiçador da lareira. Tudo o que Harry conseguia registrar era a dor e os grunhidos de raiva de seu tio. De longe, ele escutou algo semelhante a explosões e o brilho característico de um feitiço do corpo preso.

A última coisa que Harry viu, antes de ser consumido pela escuridão, foram um par de olhos azuis brilhantes, cheios de arrependimento.

Então, Harry Potter estava morto.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

– Mestre.

Harry sentia seu corpo entorpecido. Suas pálpebras estavam tão pesadas... Ele queria dormir mais um pouco.

" _Só um pouco mais…_ "

– Mestre, abra os olhos.

Alguém o estava chamando. Sua voz estava carregada de preocupação.

" _Quem é…?_ "

Harry lutou contra a letargia e o cansaço, forçando seus olhos a se abrirem, mesmo que apenas um pouco. Quando finalmente o fez, ele se viu diante de um homem muito bonito. Ele não deveria ter mais de vinte anos, com pele clara, cabelos e olhos escuros, vestindo um fino terno preto.

– Quem...?

O homem sorriu, alívio puro preenchendo suas feições.

– Eu tenho muitos nomes, mestre, mas você pode me chamar de Shi. – Sussurrou o homem... Shi. – Eu sou a personificação da morte.

Personificação da morte. Então isso significava que ele estava morto. Ele finalmente seria capaz de rever sua família. Contudo…

– Por que você me chama de mestre?

Shi tocou sua bochecha com carinho. Era estranho pensar que a morte poderia ser carinhosa, que ela poderia demostrar qualquer tipo de sentimento. Na verdade, Shi não era amável com ninguém. Ele odiava quase tudo no universo. Ele odiava os humanos, porque eles o temiam e não podiam acertá-lo como deveriam; eles não são podiam vê-lo como o descanso para a alma. Ele odiava os deuses, porque os tolos se acreditavam superiores a ele, que jamais seriam atingidos por seu poder; tolice. Nada é eterno. Bastava Shi querer e todos eles teriam sua existência terminada.

Porém… Mesmo que Shi odiasse a todos, ele não poderia deixar de amar seu mestre. Quando seu poder o tocou pela primeira vez, quando Harry ainda era um bebê, Shin soube que ele era especial. Quando, uma a uma, suas relíquias encontram seu caminho para as mãos de Harry, Shin soube que ele seria o escolhido para ascender entre os deuses… Mas foi quando Harry caminhou em direção a morte, sem lutar… sem temer o fim de sua vida terrena, como tantos outros, que Shin soube…

Seu mestre era único. Um ser puro, capaz de amar e proteger a todos a sua volta, sem medo de morrer… Harry não temia a morte, porque ele entendia o que a morte realmente era. Não um fim de tudo, mas uma chance para que sua alma descansasse, antes de ter de voltar a terra para viver novamente.

Shi apenas não podia entregar seu mestre aos deuses. Eles não o mereciam. Foi por isso que ele interferiu, quando a alma de Harry começou a deixar seu corpo, e trouxe até seu domínio. Um lugar onde nenhum ser, mortal ou imortal poderia alcançá-lo.

– Porque você é meu mestre. – Sussurrou Shi, acariciando os cabelos negros.

Harry fechou os olhos, seu cérebro entorpecido tentando processar aquela informação. Ele era o mestre da morte. Era quase irônico, sendo que ele nunca tinha acreditado naquela velha história sobre as relíquias.

– Posso ir ficar com a minha família? – Perguntou, esperando que Shi o levasse até onde seus pais estavam.

– Sinto muito, mas você não pode ir até onde eles estão. – Não era uma verdade completa. Shi poderia levá-lo até lá, mas se o fizesse, Harry se tornaria um deus e teria de viver entre aqueles que eram tão indignos de sua presença. Shi não poderia deixar que isso acontece.

A dor é tristeza que inundou os olhos de Harry foi tão grande, que quase fez com que Shi vacilasse. Ele quase voltou atrás em suas palavras, mas ele conseguiu se manter firme. Seu mestre merecia muito mais do que aqueles deuses nojentos poderiam lhe oferecer.

– Mas eu posso lhe dar uma nova família. – Propôs, pronto para dar a Harry a opção que tinha pensado.

Seu mestre morreu tão jovem. Sem tempo de conhecer o mundo, ou a felicidade. Então Shi daria isso a ele. Mil e uma vezes.

– Como? – Perguntou Harry, sem entender como Shi poderia lhe dar uma nova família.

– Posso reencarnar sua alma, no corpo de uma criança que teria morrido antes mesmo de nascer. – Explicou com calma, seus longos dedos acariciando os cabelos rebeldes de seu mestre. – Será em um mundo diferente. Em uma dimensão longe da que você vivia. Você Ainda terá sua magia e algo mais. Será sua nova chance de felicidade.

Uma nova chance.

Ele não poderia encontrar com sua família, mas ele poderia ter uma nova chance. Uma mãe e um pai que iriam amá-lo… uma vida sem Voldemort e profecias…

– Eu aceito.

Shi sorriu, curvando-se sobre Harry e beijando suavemente sua testa.

Harry soltou um suspiro tranquilo, fechando seus olhos e adormecendo novamente.

* * *

 **Oi pessoal!**

 **Vagando em meio a fanfics antigas, que foram abandonadas por seus autores, eu encontrei uma que tinha essa mesma ideia base. Eu adorei a ideia e acabei tendo uma ideia própria com essa base. Nosso amado Harry ganhando uma nova chance de ser feliz, com uma família que vai amá-lo.**

 **Espero que todos gostem da fanfic e acompanhem =D**

 **Beijinhos e até mais ;3**


	2. Capítulo 1 - Proposta

**oOoOoOoOo**

 **oOo** **BELOVED** **oOo**

 **oOoOoOoOo**

 **Autora:** LadyKitsune12

 **Censura:** +18 anos

 **Gênero:** Ação, Aventura, Amizade, Mistério, Romance, Universo Alternativo, Yaoi.

 **Avisos:** Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Homossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, MPreg, Mutilação, Nudez, Sexo e Violência.

 **Sinopse:** A morte não amava ninguém. Ela odiava a todos, fossem eles deuses ou mortais... contudo, a morte tinha encontrado alguém especial para ela. Seu mestre, Harry Potter. E quando seu mestre morre, a morte está decidida a não o deixar cair em mãos egoístas, mas receber uma nova chance... uma chance de ser amado.

 **Notas:**

~ Harry Potter e Naruto não me pertencem.

~ Essa é uma fanfic Harry MdM reencarnação.

* * *

 **oOoOoOoOo**

 **oOo Capítulo 1 oOo**

 **oOo Proposta oOo**

 **oOoOoOoOo**

* * *

Tsunade olhou para Dan, que estava dormindo na maca improvisada no acampamento que tinham montado. Aquela missão tinha sido muito pior do que qualquer um poderia ter imaginado. As forças de Amegakure tinham sido implacáveis, muito mais do que qualquer poderia ter esperado. Por um lado, isso significava que a guerra estava chegando ao seu fim. Mesmo com a ferocidade do inimigo, eles tinham conseguido completar a missão: destruir os cinco maiores contêineres de armazenamento de comida do país, e envenenar o reservatório de água do país, com uma solução criada pela divisão de T&I, que deveria causar uma séria infecção gastrointestinal e insuficiência cardíaca. Para pessoas comuns, poderia parecer um ato covarde, mas não para ninjas e muito menos para aqueles que estavam em guerra.

Água. Comida. Ar.

Eram os três princípios básico, para se viver.

Três minutos sem ar. Três dias sem água. Três semanas sem comida.

Esses eram os parâmetros, que estabeleciam o limite que um ser humano comum poderia superar.

Na guerra, destruir dois dos três princípios básicos era uma das estratégias mais usadas. Amegakure não tinha como fazer o mesmo com Konoha, já que a aldeia tinha suas defesas nessas áreas em um nível tão elevado, que era quase impossível comprometer uma delas. O mesmo não se podia dizer de Amegakure. O país estava sofrendo muito mais com a guerra do que a própria Konoha, seus recursos monetários estavam todos voltados para as forças militares do país, ao ponto de que ignoravam os princípios básicos. Hanzō estava desesperado para terminar com aquela guerra.

Seu desespero tinha dado a Konoha sua chance, para terminar a guerra de uma vez por todas.

" _Não sem um custo._ " Pensou Tsunade, olhando para seu amante caído.

Durante a fuga após completar a última parte da missão, um grupo de vinte shinobis de Ame os atacaram. Dan ficou gravemente ferido. Seu fígado e baço tinham sido destruídos, causando uma grande hemorragia interna. Taiga e Komamura, seus outros dois companheiros da missão, pensaram que Tsunade tinha conseguido estabilizá-lo e curar a maior parte do dano. Isso não era verdade. Nem mesmo ela, que era conhecida como a maior iryō-nin e a Sannin Lendária, teria sido capaz de salvar Dan. Se ela fosse sincera consigo mesma, Tsunade tinha entrado em pânico no momento em que entendeu a extensão da lesão. Seu único pensamento, era de que não seria capaz de viver, se ela perdesse Dan também.

Foi quando o dito milagre aconteceu e, quase como por mágica, o fígado e o baço de Dan se regeneraram. A hemorragia tinha parado e o sangue que tinha ficado em seu interior desapareceu. Foi um milagre. Essa era a única coisa que Tsunade podia pensar, para explicar. Ela não tinha dito a ninguém, preferindo deixar que pensassem que era obra de suas habilidades como médica. Não por orgulho, mas por saber que ninguém iria acreditar.

Ela não sabia qual divindade tinha escutado suas preces, mas Tsunade seria eternamente grata a essa divindade.

Depois que Dan tinha conseguido ser estabilizado, eles fugiram de Amegakure. Foi uma jornada difícil de volta à Hi no Kuni, já que eles estavam carregando um companheiro ferido. Tsunade sabia que, qualquer outra aldeia, iria encorajar seus shinobis a apenas 'descartar' o peso morto. Konoha podia ser uma aldeia shinobi, com políticas firmes quanto a guerra e a batalha, mas jamais permitia ou aceitava o sacrifício de um companheiro shinobi.

Depois de três dias de viagem, atravessando Ame no Kuni, eles finalmente conseguiram chegar a Hi no Kuni. Mesmo que ainda precisassem viajar por mais dois dias, até chegarem a Konoha, toda a tensão que os assolava por estarem em território inimigo, tinham desaparecido quase que completamente.

– Tsunade-sama. – Chamou Taiga, estendendo para a mulher loira um pedaço de coelho assado, que tinham conseguido pegar para o jantar. – Você precisa comer também.

Tsunade sorriu, aceitando o pedaço de carne assada, levemente queimada. Tinha sido uma inconveniência que, durante a missão, eles tinham perdido as pílulas de comida. Não havia como qualquer um deles se arriscar, e tentar encontrar comida em território hostil. O que significava que aquela era a primeira refeição que eles tinham em três dias.

– Arigatō. – Agradeceu, comendo o coelho.

Seus olhos se voltaram para Dan, que ainda estava dormindo.

– Kato-san vai ficar bem. Logo chegaremos a Konoha e ele poderá ser internado.

– Ele está melhorando rápido. Nem parece que quase morreu. – Comentou Tsunade, lembrando de sua última verificação, quando eles pararam para descansar.

– Sim, você conseguiu fazer o impossível, Tsunade-sama. É o que se pode esperar da melhor iryō-nin de Konoha.

Tudo o que Tsunade fez foi sorrir com o elogio.

Sua primeira parada, depois de entregar seu relatório e ir ao hospital, seria uma visita ao templo. Ela precisava agradecer a divindade que tinha salvado seu amado.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

– O… o que você disse…? – Gaguejou Tsunade, não acreditando nas palavras ditas pelo médico.

– Omedetō, Tsunade-hime. Você está grávida. – Repetiu o médico, com um grande sorriso em seu rosto ao ver a expressão de incredulidade da kunoichi loira.

Assim como era padrão, logo após prestar seu relatório para o Sandaime junto com o resto de seu time, com exceção de Dan que tinha sido enviado diretamente para o hospital, Tsunade foi fazer seu check-up obrigatório. Tudo estava bem, com a exceção de uma leve desidratação e apenas um princípio de desnutrição. Nada de muito grave ou incomum, para alguém um shinobi que tinha voltado de uma missão como aquela. Porém, o que ela não esperava, era descobrir que ela estava grávida!

Tremula, Tsunade colocou a mão sobre seu ventre, enviando uma pequena quantidade de chakra, apenas para sentir um pequeno, mas forte e saudável chakra desconhecido empurrar de volta.

Era verdade!

Estava lá!

Um bebê… seu bebê e de Dan!

– De quanto tempo estou? Como está o bebê?

– Você está com três semanas, Tsunade-hime. Ele está bem, muito forte saudável. Os níveis de chakra do bebê são bem altos, creio que seis ou sete vezes mais forte do que de um feto dessa idade. Não parece haver nenhum tipo de complicação, mesmo com todo o estresse e dificuldade de sua última missão. Contudo, você deve ser colocada na lista de kunoichi inativas para qualquer missão fora da vila. Sei que não preciso falar sobre a importância de manter uma dieta saudável e fazer, pelo menos, três refeições completas por dia.

– Certamente. – Afirmou Tsunade séria.

Ela, melhor do que ninguém, sabia que deveria prestar muito atenção em sua alimentação a partir daquele momento.

– Vou agendar as vacinas e lhe dar uma lista com as vitaminas que você precisará ingerir pelos próximos três meses, apenas por segurança. Lembre-se que de limitar seu consumo de chá apenas para camomila, erva-doce e erva-cidreira. Qualquer outro, pode induzir a um aborto. Evite café e qualquer alimento cru e nem pense em chegar perto do sakê.

Tsunade sorriu com os avisos, concordando com todos eles.

Ela sabia, muito bem, como deveria se cuidar agora. Não era mais a sua vida na linha de frente… era a vida de um pequeno ser inocente.

– E quanto ao treinamento… creio que de 30 a 45 minutos por dia esteja bem, mas nada de lutas ou combates próximos. Também tente limitar o uso e chakra. Lembre-se que é o seu chakra que está apoiando o bebê no momento, se você usar demais, pode causar um aborto.

Depois de receber sua lista de vitaminas e marcar as vacinas necessárias para a próxima semana, Tsunade se despediu do médico e foi até o quarto em que Dan estava internado. Um grande sorriso em seu rosto, enquanto mantinha as duas mãos acariciando seu ventre.

Ela quase não conseguia acreditar, que uma pequena, inocente e indefesa vida estava crescendo dentro de seu ventre. Naquele momento, ela não conseguia pensar ou se importar com a guerra. A kunoichi dentro dela tinha sido silenciada, pela mulher que sempre desejou ser mãe. Desde o dia em que seu irmãozinho tinha nascido, Tsunade desejou ser mãe. Como kunoichi, contudo, ela precisou silenciar e controlar esse desejo. A guerra contra Amegakure, a situação instável com Iwa e Kumo, tudo parecia tão ruim no mundo ao seu redor, que ela não poderia, em pleno juízo, engravidar. O mundo parecia pronto para ruir a qualquer momento. Ela não entendia como as mulheres eram capazes de engravidara com todo o caos que parecia rodeá-las.

Porém, Tsunade não conseguia ver sua gravidez como um empecilho ou o momento como errado.

Chegando ao quarto de Dan, ela bateu na porta, recendo um 'entre' como resposta. Quando ela entrou, Tsunade encontrou Dan sentado na cama do hospital, usando o pijama hospitalar verde claro do hospital. Apesar de tudo o que tinham passado, o jōnin parecia bem. Seu rosto ainda estava um pouco mais pálido do que o normal e havia algumas oleiras suaves abaixo de seus olhos. Quando se pensava que Dan tinha estado à beira morte, ele parecia ótimo.

– Tsunade. – Murmurou Dan, um sorriso aliviado ao vê-la.

– Como está se sentindo? – Perguntou a loira, sentando-se da cadeira ao lado da cama.

– Estou bem. Tatsuo-san quer que eu fique em observação até amanhã, apenas para ter certeza de que não há sequelas.

Tsunade soltou um suspiro aliviado ao escutar aquilo, antes de abaixar os olhos nervosa. Como ela deveria dizer que estava grávida? Eles estavam juntos há quase meio ano. Por mais que se amassem, o assunto de casamento, filho e família nunca tinha surgido entre eles.

– Tsunade. – Chamou Dan, sua voz muito mais grossa e tensa do que antes.

Quando a kunoichi olhou para ele, ela viu a culpa e vergonha brilharem em seus olhos.

– Gomenasai…

– Pelo quê…?

– Quando fui ferido e estava morrendo… eu entrei em pânico… o que eu disse para você… a forma como eu te implorei para não me deixar morrer… isso foi vergonhoso e errado de mais formas do que posso pensar. Sou um shinobi há 17 anos, jōnin há sete anos. E ainda assim, entrei em pânico e coloquei toda a responsabilidade sobre você.

Tsunade sorriu com as desculpas, antes de se levantar e se inclinar sobre a cama, pressionando seus lábios sobre a testa do jōnin.

– Baka… – murmurou, encostando sua testa na de Dan.

Dan sorriu, sentindo como se um peso fosse retirado de seus ombros.

– Tsunade, vou pedir transferência para o Hokage amanhã, quando for liberado do hospital. Essa última missão… não vou conseguir continuar como um shinobi de linha de frente outra vez. Eu ainda quero servir a minha aldeia, então vou tentar uma transferência. Talvez um trabalho na T&I ou em outra unidade… talvez até mesmo na Academia.

Tsunade piscou um pouco surpresa com a decisão de Dan, voltando a se afastar e voltar a tomar seu lugar na cadeira ao lado da cama.

– Eu entendo e também fico feliz que você não vai voltar para a linha de frente. – Afirmou Tsunade, pensando na criança que carregava. Ela não queria que seu bebê perdesse o pai, por causa da guerra. – Eu vou entrar com uma licença de afastamento hoje.

Dan franziu a testa ao escutar aquilo.

Tsunade era a melhor kunoichi de Konoha. Ela já tinha participado de missões e batalhas que muitos não acreditariam ser capaz de voltar com vida. Era verdade que a missão em Amegakure não tinha sido fácil, mas estava longe de ser a pior que Tsunade já tinha participado.

– Algo mais aconteceu? – Questionou preocupado.

Um sorriso cheio de amor e carinho surgiu nos lábios da loira, e Dan quase podia jurar que Tsunade estava brilhando.

– Sim, algo maravilhoso. Eu estou grávida Dan.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

A gravidez inesperada de Tsunade, tinha pegado todos de surpresa.

O Sandaime, que tinha se tornado uma figura paterna desde a morte de seu pai, tinha ficado muito feliz e, no mesmo instante que foi informado da gravidez, tirou Tsunade da lista de kunoichis ativas. Não apenas isso, mas lhe entregou os documentos necessários, que autorizavam seu projeto de implementação de ensino obrigatório de jutsus médicos para shinobis e a colocação de um iryō-nin em cada equipe. Mesmo grávida, ela poderia liderar o projeto com facilidade. A reação do Hokage com Dan, porém, foi um pouco diferente. Sarutobi o convocou em sua sala no segundo em que o médico assinou sua alta e, auxiliado com uma grande intensão assassina, falou as seguintes palavras:

– Seria muito ruim se o filho de Tsunade, da única neta do Shodaime, nascesse como uma criança ilegítima.

Naquele dia, Dan foi lembrado o motivo para que Sarutobi Hiruzen tinha sido escolhido para o Sandaime Hokage, dentre todos os shinobis da aldeia.

Jiraya e Orochimaru não tinham sido melhores, senão menos sutis, em suas ameaças para Dan. Tsunade era sua companheira de equipe, o que fazia os três irmãos honorários. A Sannin das Lesmas tinha se sentido dividida, entre divertida pela tentativa de seus companheiros de bancarem os irmãos superprotetores e irritada, por eles tentarem intimidar Dan.

Depois que o medo tinha passado, Dan tinha rido de toda a situação e, no dia seguinte, ele tinha oferecido a Tsunade um lindo anel de noivado, afirmando que nunca permitiria que seu filho nascesse sem eles estarem devidamente casados.

Por mais que Tsunade teria ficado feliz com uma cerimônia simples e privada, era difícil fazê-lo, sendo que ela era neta do Shodaime e última Senju viva.

Toda Konoha tinha se mobilizado para fazer um grande casamento para a princesa da aldeia. Pela primeira vez, desde que a guerra e a instabilidade com outras nações tinha começado, todos esqueceram a tensão sob a tinham vivido durante a última década.

O casamento aconteceu quatro meses depois.

Esse se tornou o maior evento em Konoha, desde sua fundação.

Até mesmo o próprio Daimyō do Fogo compareceu ao casamento.

Em meio a tanta alegria e festa, ninguém na vila tinha conseguido pensar ou se preocupar com a Segunda Grande Guerra que estava acontecendo.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Deitado em sua cama, observando sua amada e, agora, esposa dormir tão em paz, Dan não podia deixar de agradecer aquele ser que o tinha salvado.

Enquanto todos na aldeia acreditavam que ele estava vivo graças a habilidades médicas de Tsunade, e a própria Tsunade pensava que tudo tinha sido um milagre, Dan sabia a verdade. O que sua amada não sabia era que, durante apenas um segundo em seu mundo, Dan tinha morrido. Sua alma tinha sido transportada para um lugar entre a vida e a morte, apenas para ser recebido pelo deus da morte. Para muitos, isso seria algo impossível de se acreditar, mas Dan tinha tido a prova quando Tsunade lhe contou sobre a gravidez.

 **oOo FLASH BACK ON oOo**

 _Dan piscou um par de vezes, franzindo a testa quando se viu em pé, nu em uma grande plataforma branca, cercada por uma densa nevoa. Por um momento, ele não sabia dizer onde estava, ou como tinha ido parar lá. Até que suas últimas lembranças brilharam em sua mente: a missão para destruir as reservas de água e comida de Amegakure junto com Tsunade e outros dois jōnins. Shinobis de Amegakure os tinham interceptado na saída e ele tinha sido gravemente ferido. Sua última lembrança, era do rosto manchado de lágrimas e chuva de sua amada Tsunade._

" _ **Então, eu estou morto… nunca pensei que a morte seria assim…**_ _" Pensou, com um pequeno sorriso de tristeza, olhando ao seu redor, esperando encontrar Enma Daioh em algum lugar._

 _Ele tinha sido um shinobi… um assassino desde os dez anos. Não havia grande ilusões, sobre o tipo de lugar que ele seria condenado a viver pela eternidade._

– _Você não ficará aqui._

 _Anos de treinamento shinobi e uma guerra, fizeram com que Dan se virasse rápido, em posição de combate, apenas para encarar um homem usando um terno preto. O homem não parecia ser muito mais velho do que ele próprio, com pele pálida, cabelos e olhos negros._

– _Você é Enma Daioh? – Questionou um pouco surpreso. Ele sabia muito bem como as pessoas retratavam o juiz das almas e, em nenhuma delas, ele parecia ser tão… jovem e bonito._

 _O homem apenas o encarou em silêncio por alguns segundos._

– _Não. Você não será julgado. – Afirmou ele com calma, se aproximando de Dan a passos firmes. – Tenho uma proposta muito mais… tentadora para você, humano._

 _Dan franziu a testa._

 _Proposta?_

 _Que tipo de proposta ele poderia fazer para alguém que já estava morto?_

– _É muito simples, na verdade. Eu lhe deixo voltar a vida, desde que assuma a responsabilidade por isso. – Falou, erguendo a mão direita, onde uma pequena bola de luz branca flutuava._

 _Inconscientemente, Dan deu um passo para trás._

 _A bola era feita de chakra, mas não apenas chakra. Era poderosa demais para ser uma simples bola de chakra. E o calor e a pureza que irradiava era indescritível._

– _O que… o que é isso…? – Gaguejou, um pouco intimidado com aquilo._

– _Essa é a alma do meu mestre. – Pela primeira vez, a voz do estranho se tornou mais suave e terna, quase amorosa. – Meu mestre é um ser gentil e piedoso demais. Eu lhe prometi a chance de viver uma nova vida, com uma nova família._

– _Eu… eu não entendo._

– _É simples. Em troca quebrar as lei da vida e da morte e de deixá-lo voltar a vida, colocarei a alma de meu mestre na criança morta dentro de sua amante. Você será o pai da reencarnação do meu mestre. O protegerá e amará. Se, em algum momento, você não cumprir com sua parte no acordo, vou tomar sua alma de volta e a de qualquer outro que causar dor ou sofrimento para meu mestre._

 _Dan não tinha sido capaz de responder._

 _Sua mente tinha congelado, no momento em que aquele homem tinha mencionado uma criança dentro de Tsunade._

– _Tsunade… ela está grávida?_

– _Sim, mas a criança era fraca demais, para suportar as consequências e o estresse da missão. O uso excessivo de chakra, em uma tentativa vã de salvá-lo, apenas causou o inevitável._

 _Dan estava tremendo agora._

 _Tsunade estava grávida… apenas perder seu filho._

 _Isso era cruel demais._

 _Dan conhecia sua amada, melhor do que qualquer um. Mesmo melhor do que seus companheiros de equipe._

 _Tsunade parecia tão forte, mas seu coração eram mais frágeis do que uma peça delicada de porcelana. A morte de seu irmão há menos de um ano, tinha quase lhe destruído. Dan sabia que ela ficaria arrasada com sua morte, mas quando Tsunade descobrisse sobre a criança… isso a mataria completamente._

– _Escolha humano._

– _Se eu aceitar… a criança ainda será meu filho e de Tsunade, não é? Mesmo que a alma seja do seu mestre, ela ainda…_

– _Ainda será sua carne e sangue. Tudo o que farei, será fundir a alma de meu mestre ao feto morto, antes que o corpo de sua amante comece o processo de aborto._

– _Se é assim, eu aceito o acordo._

 _O homem o encarou por alguns segundos, antes de voltar a falar:_

– _Apenas lembre-se, se você não cuidar de meu mestre…_

– _Ele pode ser seu mestre, mas será meu filho e de Tsunade. Para mim, isso é muito mais importante._

 _Parecia que ele tinha dado a resposta certa, pois, pela primeira vez, o homem sorriu em sua direção._

– _Ótimo. Lembre-se de sua promessa._

 _Dan piscou, sentindo seu corpo começar a adormecer, olhando para baixo, ele se viu começar a desaparecer._

– _Espere! Quem é você, afinal?_

– _Eu sou aquilo que vocês, shinobis, cortejam desde o dia em que recebem seus hitaiates._

 **oOo FLASH BACK OF oOo**

A Morte.

Aquele homem era Morte.

Ele tinha sido salvo da morte pela própria Morte.

Dan queria rir da ironia.

Colocando a mão sobre o ventre distendida de sua esposa, Dan enviou um pequeno pulso de chakra, sorrindo quando sentiu um forte e pequeno pulso se chocar contra o seu em resposta.

Não importava de quem era a alma… aquele era seu filho. Ele o amaria e protegeria ao custo de sua própria vida.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Harry deu um pequeno bocejo, piscando devagar, enquanto olhava curioso para o casal que o observava.

A mulher era loira e parecia jovem, talvez 16 ou 17 anos. Seu rosto era oval e ela tinha expressão de carinho enquanto o observava, quase como se estivesse encantada. Cabelos loiros longos presos em um par de marias-chiquinhas, olhos dourados bonitos. Ao lado dela, abraçando-a pelos ombros, estava um homem um pouco mais velho, talvez entre 25 e 30 anos. Ele tinha os cabelos longos em um tom azul claro e olhos verde grama. Ele parecia ser bem alto, com músculos bem trabalhados, mas sua expressão era tão gentil e amorosa quanto a da mulher.

– Ele é perfeito. – Sussurrou o homem, sua voz quase baixa demais para ser ouvida. – Ele se parece muito com você, Tsunade.

– Sim, mas os olhos são como os seus. Tão pequeno e adorável. Meu pequeno bebê…

– Você já decidiu como vamos chamá-lo?

Tsunade sorriu ainda mais, olhando para o bebê em seus braços.

Harry piscou sonolento, tentando se manter acordado. Ele queria saber qual era seu novo nome.

– Ren. Seu nome será Ren. Senju Ren.

 _~{Continua…}~_

* * *

 **Oi meus queridinhos, eu sei que tem muita gente querendo o meu fígado ainda, mas como eu disse na Heaven Night, eu tive alguns problemas pessoas, que me deixaram longe do mundo das fanfics por algum tempo. Vou atualizar mas minhas fanfics na ordem que estava seguindo antes, então a próxima atualização será de Pokémon – Alma de Prata, depois Hi no Hana.**

 **Eu sei que ele foi bem rápido e compacto e tudo, mas eu queria que ele fosse um tipo de segundo prólogo, no próximo capítulo Harry ou Ren como ele será chamado a partir de agora, já será mais velho. Se alguns estão estranhando a ordem cronológica, deixe-me explicar, que eu mudei a ordem em que as coisas acontecem.**

 **No momento a fanfic se encontra no período em que a Segunda Grande Guerra Shinobi estaria terminando. Nesse tempo, tecnicamente, Jiraya já seria o sensei de Minato, assim como Uzushio já teria sido destruída. Para manter a história do jeito que eu quero, estou mudando isso. No meu ponto de vista, Tsunade, Jiraya e Orochimaru tem 18 anos, enquanto Dan tem 27. Todos os shinobis da geração de Minato, nasceram no mesmo ano que Ren, com pequenas diferenças de um ano a mais ou a menos, dependendo de quem forem. Seria nesse momento, enquanto Ren ainda é um bebê, que Jiraiya treinaria os órfãos de Amegakure.**

 **Espero ter conseguido explicar como a cronologia estará acontecendo agora.**

 **Espero que todos tenham gostado do capítulo.**

 **Beijinhos e até o próximo ;)**


End file.
